Mobile devices are becoming more prevalent and more advanced. Mobile devices can include, but are not limited to, cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities. These devices can run on a wide variety of networks from data-only networks such as Mobitex® and DataTAC® networks to complex voice and data networks such as GSM/GPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS and CDMA2000 networks. As the technology associated with mobile devices continues to advance, users of these mobile devices are becoming more reliant on these mobile devices. In order for mobile devices to be reliable, it is important that their components be tested during manufacture. Many mobile devices comprise populated circuit boards (POP) which draw power from a battery contained within the housing of the device. In order for a POP to be tested and programmed it must be powered. Conventional options for providing power to a POP during testing and programming include placement of the POP into a device's housing. However, a housing may be unavailable and insertion of a POP into a housing and removal of a POP from a housing may be time consuming and potentially damaging to the POP. Conventional options for providing power to a POP during testing and programming also include soldering wires to the power input terminals on a POP, which are connected to a power supply. As is the case with insertion of a POP into a housing and removing a POP from a housing, soldering can be time consuming and potentially damaging to the POP.